


【海暗】睡醒变成女孩子怎么办？

by nnf_nnf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnf_nnf/pseuds/nnf_nnf
Summary: *双性转注意！！！！*巨OOC，最后有车*假设王样和aibo有不同的身体，一起上学*不打牌打麻将！*当内心认为自己是男性但是身体为女性时，第三人称使用「他」*有代打剧情，王样替aibo代打时文中显示为「武藤游戏」。
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, 海暗
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

亚图姆醒来的时候觉得不对劲。

好像哪里都不对又说不出具体，最明显的就是胸口涨涨的有些隐隐的痛感，他伸手摁了下胸口，虽然没有什么形状上的变化但是这过于柔软的手感……

想到某种可能性亚图姆僵硬在床上，直到aibo推门进来，“再不起床就要迟到啦！”

亚图姆把差点吓飞的灵魂扯回来，求助地看向aibo，注意到游戏身上穿的女子校服时还是忍不住惊道，“aibo你为什么穿女子校服？！”

回答「他」的是武藤游戏放在「他」额头上的手,“没发烧啊？亚图姆你睡得迷糊了？我们是女生、我们的学校是女校，当然穿女子校服。”

经历一阵鸡飞狗跳的慌乱后她们终于出了门，亚图姆咬着嘴里的面包被aibo拉着冲向公车站的时候还有种颇为不真实的感觉。

自己怎么会一觉醒来就——变成了女孩子！

来到童实野女子高校时亚图姆还有点恍惚，但他也不是会在这上面无意义地纠结很久的人，除了胯下凉飕飕的。这所女子高校的裙子比「他」在埃及当法老时穿的裙子还短，只是刚好够包住臀部而已。所幸他当法老的时候的经验还在，坐姿也不会过于大开大合地过于放肆，只是会忍不住跷二郎腿。

随便应付了几堂课就到了社团活动的时间，亚图姆对自己目前的处境一无所知，习惯性地去找aibo才发现她趴在桌面，像是很不舒服的样子。

还没来得及走过去询问发生了什么，变成了女性也依然是大块头肌肉的牛尾就走进了课室，“校内麻将比赛就要开始了，报了名的都去体育馆参赛。这可是学生会长都极为看中的比赛！缺席的人要扫厕所一个月，知道了吗！”

“可恶！”城之内嚷嚷了一声，“还不给人有个头疼脑热的申请不去参赛吗？！”

她把一杯热水递给游戏，不满地说道，“牛尾之前把你的名字报去参赛，一定是故意的。”

亚图姆看着aibo额头上的汗，紧张地询问道，“要不要紧，我们去医务室吧？”

“安心啦，亚图姆你又不是不知道，”城之内从自己书包了掏了几下，没找到想要的东西就去翻本田的，十分熟练地摸出了一片暖宝宝递给游戏，“每个月总有那么几天，贴个暖宝宝喝点热水好好休息就没事了。”

啊，她到底在说什么？我要知道什么？？

亚图姆一头雾水，姑且接受了这个大概是指aibo不会有事的意思。

可是刚刚牛尾说的那个比赛，aibo这个状况也肯定无法参加了。看着城之内和本田还在吵吵怎么躲过惩罚，顺便抱怨了一波高高在上不听人话的学生会长，亚图姆开口道，

“城之内本田你们好好照顾aibo，那个比赛，我去参加。”

一阵短暂的沉默后城之内和本田猛地惊醒，夸赞这个主意绝妙。本来亚图姆和「武藤游戏」就是表姐妹，长得很像身高也一致，也没有参加什么社团活动应该除了自己班的人以外就没有人分得清，绝妙的是她们班上除了游戏没有别人报名参赛。

只有aibo很担忧地看着「他」，

“可是，亚图姆你不会打麻将啊！”

最后亚图姆还是去参加了比赛，「他」和aibo交换了名牌，带着城之内她们刚从网上下好的麻将规则和役的表格来到了体育馆。

十几台自动麻将机已经摆好在场馆中央。亚图姆拿着自己的号码牌，有些惊讶于参赛人数之多，大概有百余人的样子。

「他」之前看到aibo她们班上都没有人报名，aibo还被强行报上去就以为这个比赛不怎么受欢迎，结果一来就看到每个人脸上都散发着兴奋的光，好像不是来参加比赛更像是来追星的一样。

从其他女生的对话中「他」大致拼凑出这样的信息，这场比赛是学生会长发起的，第一名能获得的奖励是这所学校每个女生都无比期待的东西，一年级的学生由于刚开学并不清楚就没什么人报名，但是二三年级的学姐们恨不得全都上，只可惜年级人数有限制，还差点抢破了头。

从她们愈发兴奋的对白中「他」能感受到她们主要都是冲着那位被称作“姐姐大人”的学生会长来的，也不知道那位会长是一个怎样的人，能吸引这么多学生对她进行个人崇拜。

亚图姆摇摇头，打定主意自己就平常心打打比赛，正好「他」刚刚看了麻将的基本规则还挺感兴趣的样子。

这时体育馆的灯忽然暗了下来，亚图姆觉得有点闷就拧开aibo给的保温杯准备喝一口水润润嗓子，接下来就被舞台上骤然亮起的灯光惊得一口水喷出。

「他」看着被聚光灯打亮的在台上闪闪发光的人，听着耳边一声高过一声的欢呼尖叫，闭上眼睛揉了揉自己的眉头。

谁能告诉他，为什么海马这家伙会站在舞台上！！！

海马濑人应学生会部员的要求说了几句开场白，场子热起来之后例行在浮夸华丽的投影中用她一贯的三段笑结束了演讲。

看着台下全都是挥舞着领巾喊得声嘶力竭的学生，她觉得满意的同时也没什么新鲜感地转身准备离开，眼角的余光瞟到一个低着头玩手机的女生，在一众狂热学生都仰着脸欢呼的时候，这颗低下去的头就特别明显，特别是她的发型也很显眼，还有，身高也———处于平均身高的低谷。

有点意思。

海马自从成为学生会长以来，还是第一次见到对自己毫无反应的女孩子，原本她并不打算看校内选拔的预赛，这不值得她浪费时间。

但现在她改变了主意，在学生会众人惊讶的目光中一挥手，立刻有人把她专属的座椅搬了过来。

“开始吧。”

学园top偶像学生会长的亲自观战让参赛者们爆发热烈的欢呼，气氛空前热烈。

亚图姆放下手机，「他」刚刚查了一下麻将点数的计算方法，当然耳朵也没放过台上那位和海马长得很像的学生会长的演讲。

连演讲的风格也跟海马很像呢。

气场也相似，是一眼过去就会认错的那种。

就是……这位会长的身材可以明显看出是个女孩子，亚图姆觉得盯着看女孩子的身体是不礼貌的行为，不过刚刚那惊鸿一瞥，学生会长那超乎寻常的傲人曲线已经牢牢印在「他」脑子里了。

在学校里也不是没见过身材好的女生，但是不知道为什么这位会长一眼过去给「他」的印象就是特别深。

大概就是因为她长着一张和海马一样的脸吧。

亚图姆觉得体育馆的通风可能不太好，「他」的脸都因为周围人太多了换不过气有些发热。

比赛正式开始。前面的热闹很快就消退了，选手们拿着自己的号码牌按照随机分组入席。

亚图姆别着“武藤游戏”的名牌，十分镇定地找到自己的位子坐下来。

“是个新手。”海马观察着刚才引起她注意的，看着领巾颜色就知道是新入学的一年生，随意看了一眼旁边递过来的报名表，“名字叫，武藤游戏吗？”

她看到「武藤游戏」上场没有翻风字牌直接坐下就知道这人是新得不能再新的纯新手，连规则都记不全的那种，瞬间就失去了兴趣。

学生会秘书长看着大小姐露出索然无味看杂鱼的眼神，立刻就心领神会，“离决赛的时间还有很长，您不如回学生会会长室休息一下吧。”

“哼~杂鱼的比赛真是没有观看的价值。”她站起身，刚转身的时候就听到远处的牌桌爆发出一阵惊呼。 “居然是天胡！”

什么？！这种低概率的事件她多久没见过了？海马循着声音的位置望去，正是「武藤游戏」的那桌。

只见她的对手全都站了起来，有些难以置信的看着「武藤游戏」刚刚堆倒的牌面。

不仅仅是普通的天胡，居然还役满了。这是何等的强运。

新手的运气吗？

海马暗自思索，又坐了回去，笔直的长腿交叠着，白色大腿袜的浅蓝色袜口从超短的裙子边上漏出来，完美的绝对领域让周围学生会的成员都忍不住频频侧目。

然而也就是一局而已，接下来「武藤游戏」的表现就跟完全的新手没有区别，时不时还需要查看一下手机计算点数，摸牌的手法也很生疏，虽然也还是在胡，却都是那种一千两千点的屁胡。

海马索性懒得看，接过秘书长递来的笔记本电脑，处理起KC集团的事情来。

有条不紊地做完几个重要决策，并炒了几个拿着屁大点事都来烦她的高层员工后，海马抬起头再看时，初赛已经结束了。她看了一眼屏幕上的排名，「武藤游戏」果然进了决赛，只是排名并不好看，刚好踩在进决赛的第12位。

决赛正式开始，海马终于来了点兴致观赛，虽然这种选拔出来的选手还是过于稚嫩，但是麻将部正是进军全国的关键时刻，补充一些新鲜血液也是很重要的。

海马作为麻将部的创始人自己却基本不管事，只负责挑人就甩手了，团体赛都是由手下去负责训练，她自己只参加个人赛。而已经到达职业级水平的她，在这个学校里已经没有能提起劲的对手。

海马翻看着初赛时「武藤游戏」的牌谱，越翻到后面手下翻页的速度越慢，

这个一年生……

决赛正式开始，经历了初赛的对局后亚图姆已经基本掌握了规则和熟悉了各种役，不需要再查看说明书。点数的计算还是稍微欠缺点，不过决赛会有专门的裁判负责报点数，问题也不大。

主要是决赛的胜利是由最高点数决定的，光是赢牌但是点数太少还是不行。

亚图姆看了下现在自己处于12人中最低的点数，觉得决赛重新从三万点开始计分也不是一件坏事。

然而「他」还没松一口气时，学生会的人宣布了决赛也继承初赛的点数，这个规则的变更让处于后位名次的选手都纷纷变了脸色。

“这可真是……”亚图姆露出点无奈地笑，目光投向学生会高高在上的休息区，正好对上一双既熟悉又不熟悉的蓝色眼睛，迎着那人充满兴味看好戏又稍带恶意的眼神，对于这种新接触的牌类游戏的兴致更加高涨了起来，“有趣。”

让我看看你有没有本事能成为我的对手吧。海马居高临下地看着决赛场上的「武藤游戏」。

决赛一开场亚图姆就被牌桌上的另外三人联手针对了，虽然「他」的点数是几人中最低的，但是她们刚刚可是在出线之后就注意到了战线拖得比较长的这个一年生的对局，对「他」最后几局百分百岭上开花记忆深刻。①

是劲敌！三人忽然交换了眼色，决定先联手把这个叫「武藤游戏」的一年生打出局。

而她们也确实做到了，东风场的时候亚图姆被她们封了杠也做不成大胡，东三局下来只赢了3000点，但是「他」的对手们却是满头大汗，这个人在这种被打压的局面下竟然还变得越来越熟练，只要她们出现一点点疏忽就会给他点炮。这么恶劣的形势下「他」居然还一直胡了些小点数。

到了东四局，亚图姆坐庄，只见「他」终于放下一直握在手里的手机，舒出一口气，“点数的计算方式，我终于都弄懂了。”

什么？！

此时亚图姆由于基数太少和开场被压制的不利已经跟第一名拉开了几万点的差距，学生会观战的众人看了都觉得有些可惜。

“但是——游戏这才开始呢。”她们的会长说道。

“游戏这才开始呢。”屏幕里的「武藤游戏」说道。

从这一局开始「武藤游戏」就以锐不可当的气势连赢了下去，而且赢的点数越来越大，看上去已经没有一点新手的影子了。

直到最后一局「他」跟第一的比分还差了三万点，但是手里的牌并不能做到这么大点数，第一位的女生擦去额头上的汗，颇为可惜的看着「他」，如果自己不是因为规则变动占了优势，怕是要输掉这次的头名。

“真可惜……”

“所累瓦多卡纳——”亚图姆把手里的四张牌一推，“杠！”

“是岭上开花！但是这样她也只能获得12000点，还远远不够！”解说员兴奋地站了起来。

只见亚图姆嘴角带笑地又将手里的四张牌推倒，“再杠！”

对局的三人已经说不出话地、眼睁睁看着「他」伸手到牌尾的那张牌。

“杠！”

果不其然她又杠了，她们忍不住祈祷这一张千万不要是那个人想要的牌。

但是仿佛幸运女神的光芒全都聚集那最后一张岭上牌上。（是印牌！这是印牌！）

“岭上开花！清一色、对对和、三暗刻、三杠子、赤宝牌1，32000点。”②

全场爆发出几乎可以掀翻体育馆屋顶的欢呼。

“会长！快看！这个一年生太强了吧！一定要把她拉来我们麻将部参加接下来的全国大赛。”

“你去安排，无论用什么手段都要让她入部。还有，让她来学生会会长室领奖。”

秘书长看着会长一如既往地冷漠离开，不由感慨自己要学的还有很多，刚才的绝地逆转实在太精彩了连她这种麻将老手都忍不住激动地想跳起来转两圈，会长竟然不为所动，不愧是KC的社长、海马家族的大小姐，就是有不动如山的气势。

而她没有注意到的是，她们冷静又实力强悍的大小姐，袖子底下的手掌兴奋得微微颤抖的样子。

亚图姆还没来得及接受完对局选手们的道贺，差点被一堆香香软软的妹子们包围抬起来时，学生会秘书长的及时出现救了「他」。

“恭喜你赢得了这次的比赛，现在请跟我去会长室领奖吧。”

话音刚落，亚图姆就感觉周围的目光变得稍微复杂了起来，大概，多了一种恰柠檬的味道？

所以奖品到底是什么？

完全想不通所谓的全校女生都想要的东西到底是啥，亚图姆跟着秘书长来到学校里装修最为奢华精致的大楼，秘书长只把「他」送到三楼的大门口就离开了，“进去吧，会长在里面等你。”

亚图姆推开门的时候还有些许的紧张，「他」在想按着海马的性格难道所谓的奖品就是，比如“麻将王”的称号之类的东西吗？如果是这种的话「他」打定主意拒绝，“决斗王”马马虎虎还可以，麻将王可太难听了。

“你来了，武藤游戏。”

海马松开支撑在办公桌面的手，从老板椅上站了起来，她靠近过来之后亚图姆才发现对方是真的高，虽然是女孩子但是也有一米八，更要命的是还穿了高跟鞋，妥妥的天空树。

显得变成女孩子后只剩一米五的自己在她面前显得更像个小矮人了。

随着她的靠近，即使亚图姆不想刻意去看，但是只穿了一件衬衫还解开两颗扣子露出小半雪白肌肤和深沟，随着走动的步伐还些微摇晃的巨大酥胸实在无法视而不见。还有包裹在白色大腿袜里的笔直修长的双腿，明明只是普通地走路却莫名有种诱惑的味道，靠近过来后竟然长腿一迈插进自己腿间。

整个人被海马的大长腿卡在墙和带着点冷淡香味的女孩子身体间，亚图姆进退两难，又不敢随意去触碰女孩子的身体，虽然自己现在也是女的。

这时一阵压迫感从上方笼罩下来。手掌拍在大理石的墙壁上发出清脆的声响。

这难道是——

传说中的壁咚？？

亚图姆没想到自己居然有一天会被变成女孩子的海马给壁咚了，这情形也太让人羞窘。近在咫尺的海马的体香让他头脑晕眩，自己仿佛也被自己的女孩子身体影响了腿发软地往下滑去。

很快就被海马捉住了手腕，握着手掌往她那边扯去，上半身以一个难受的姿势前倾，直到撞上了一片柔软的地方。

忽然意识到发生了什么的亚图姆血液全都冲上脑袋，脸颊红得快要滴血。

“放……唔！放开！”

她怎么这么娇小，海马走近了才发现这次校内麻将比赛的冠军有着仿佛小鸟一样的体型，撞上自己的时候反应竟然青涩得有些可爱，连耳朵都完全红掉让人忍不住想咬一口。但当她抬起头时，石榴色的眼睛里透出的毫不服输的强大自信和魄力却完全不受限于她这具小小的身体，和她对视着，海马感觉自己沉寂已久的血液都要沸腾起来。

“真期待和你对决。”海马摸着她的脸，把声音贴在那可爱的羞红的耳朵边灌进去。

说着她把腿慢慢抬高，满意地感受着对方的身体加剧了颤抖，在自己怀里软成一滩。

=======================

亚图姆猛地坐起来。

什么？！

是做梦啊，真是奇怪的梦……

摸了摸自己该回来的都回来、该没有的都没有了后，亚图姆揉了揉仍然有些发胀的脑袋。简单收拾了一下就跟着aibo一起去上学，走在路上他还有些神游太空，直到撞上了一个柔软的存在。

这触感竟十分熟悉！！

亚图姆惊愕的抬起头，看到海马脸色十分不善地开口，“你要是不舒服就请假别去学校，这么恍惚地走在路上是想被车……”

他还没说完就被一把抓住了胸，海马社长被吓得差点咬到了舌头。

他这一紧张浑身的肌肉也僵硬了起来，咬牙道，“亚图姆你这是在玩火！！”

“原来胸肌不用力的时候是软的啊……”

亚图姆又戳了两下。索性一把搂住海马埋了进去。软软的，很有弹性，还带有一点沐浴露淡淡的香气。

而海马社长只想把这位忽然做出奇怪行为的决斗王扛回去就地正法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【王样的场合回合结束，下半篇是社长醒来变成妹纸的场合】  
> ① 这里使用的是天才麻将少女的女主技能，杠上开花，就是扛完摸牌就胡了的意思，又叫做岭上开花  
> ② 这里的胡法也是天麻少女里的，抄了一下。


	2. Chapter 2

海马濑人醒来的时候觉得不对劲。

特别是胸口的位置，忽然感召到地心引力一样沉重，低下头，视线被遮挡住甚至看不见自己辛辛苦苦练出来的腹肌。

这忽然多出的无用的两块脂肪到底是怎么回事！！！

掀开被子看了一眼，海马有些木然地准备躺回去再睡一遍。门忽然被一把推开，“姐姐！该去学校了！”

进来的是穿着水手服短裙的木马，年纪看上去比他熟悉的弟弟要大一些，大概是初中女生的样子。

木马看见姐姐一脸刚睡醒还迷茫着的样子，叹了口气从衣柜里把童实野女子高校的校服拿出来放在床头，

“矶野已经备好了车，虽然姐姐平时想不想去学校都可以，但是今天有个初高中部的学生动员大会需要姐姐上台演讲，所以还是赶紧出门吧。快换衣服。”

海马回过神来，看着床头的衣服嘴角有些抽搐，“你先出去。”

木马虽然有些奇怪姐姐为什么忽然在意起在自己面前换衣服这种事情，但她还是很贴心地走出了房间还带上了门。

海马濑人，下到制作决斗盘上到开发空间站无所不能的KC社社长，此时，遇到了「他」知识的盲区。

看着衣服最上面的一件白色镶浅蓝色边的内衣，「他」别开目光。

女式的内衣到底要怎么穿！

所幸在Siri的帮助查询下，海马很快获得了教程。

没有什么能难倒海马濑人。

但「他」穿上之后感觉胸口甚至有些呼吸困难，把这么大两块脂肪牢牢束缚住的感觉实在不好受。在查询到有别的方法后，海马果断放弃了内衣。

至于裙子，「他」本来就不打算穿，从衣柜海量的裙子里艰难翻找到一条裤子，穿上了。

木马在楼下等得频频看时间，终于看到海马下楼，看清海马的着装后眼睛里满是震惊，校服的衬衫在没有内衣的收束下根本包裹不住海马濑人傲人的身材，只能打开两颗扣子，露出深邃的风景线。直筒裤包裹着「他」的翘臀，把「他」原本就笔直的大长腿衬托得又飒又性感。

“姐姐，”木马有点头疼，“你真的要这样穿去学校吗？太危险了……”

危险？？海马濑人那时候并不懂木马说的是什么意思，等到了学校之后「他」才终于明白。

刚从自家的豪华座驾上下来就有几个看上去训练有素的女高中生列队迎接，她们脸上带着严肃又恭敬的表情在看到会长大人穿的衣服后瞬间裂开。

但是她们似是受过专业的训练，无论多想尖叫都不会叫。

除非忍不住。

“会长大人！！！请让我拜倒在您的西裤下！！”

“姐姐大人！！看我看我看我！！”

“海马大人！！！！啊！！！”

从校门口到学生会会长室的路程并不算长，海马却有种翻山过海的艰难感。即使有学生会的人反应迅速，立刻拉来大批会长保护协会的会员拉成人墙，阻挡几欲疯狂的学生们，海马这一路依旧很艰难。

所以「他」推开写着会长室的大门并像是被什么追赶似的大力合上门时，甚至有点狼狈。

终于安全了…………

「他」松了一口气。

这口气才从肺部刚过了一半，就被突如其来的胸口撞击打了回去。

什么？！还有陷阱卡？？

海马濑人一口气噎得上不去下不来。

低头一看，在那阻挡视线的山峰间忽然多了一个「他」十分熟悉的——海星头。

“亚图姆，难道你也……”海马想到前段时间某个决斗王在大街上忽然扑进自己怀里的事情，觉得眼下这个场景十分熟悉。眼前的这人给「他」的感觉也是再熟悉不过，像是在这莫名其妙的、甚至让「他」有点抓狂的忽然全部人都变成女体的世界里，忽然给「他」的一点安慰。

“咦，你知道我真正的名字了？”

埋在海马胸口的海星头还蹭了蹭才抬起，“之前因为一些原因才用了aibo的名字替她参加比赛，我很抱歉。”

海马在她回答的时候就知道自己的猜测并不正确，胸口间抬起的脸跟「他」熟悉的样子也差别不大，只是多了些女性的柔美，粉嫩的带有光泽的嘴唇好像涂了女孩子的唇蜜一样。

“你……”海马才刚开口就不小心看到亚图姆因为放开自己直起身体而露出的，刚刚被蹭得凌乱的领口，领子的扣子甚至已经蹭开了三颗，露出了衬衣下面黑色的内衣和小巧可爱的上半球来，更要命的是内衣的肩带好像有点不够紧，松松垮垮地滑到的肩膀下，这个场面让海马濑人忽然有种自己在骚扰（还是被骚扰？）高中生少女的罪恶感。

骨子里受到的绅士教育让「他」立刻退开了几步，「他」自认自己并不是一个守礼之人，在世人面前也许还显得肆意狂妄，虽然眼下这个女孩子长着和自己宿敌几乎一样的脸拥有一样的名字，但是在没有确定这个该死的世界到底是怎么回事之前，「他」是不会对她做出什么超过陌生人该有的举动的。

只不过这个也叫亚图姆的女孩子似乎不打算放过「他」。

随着海马的后退，亚图姆紧跟着就贴了上来，第一次是海马只顾着躲避外面学生们的追赶没注意，这会在刻意保持距离的心态下，女孩子忽然贴过来，隔着薄薄衣料传来些许女孩子甜甜的体香，还有那并不丰满但小巧可爱的部位贴过来的触感。海马已经退到了墙边，「他」别过脸，脸上也不知道是不是因为自己也变成女孩子身体变得敏感的缘故，被这女人蹭到热得要命。

“会长大人，”亚图姆颇有些调侃的声音从下方传来，“你今天和平时很不一样哦。”

海马也不知道自己为什么没有一把把她推开。「他」虽然对女性的态度会没有对「他」讨厌的男性的态度那么恶劣，但总的来说社长大人对于不在意的杂鱼都是很无所谓的，敢来烦「他」就一把丢开。

可能是因为这女人不仅是长相，连给自己的感觉都过于熟悉了？？海马低头对上一双漂亮的红色眼睛，对方朝自己眨了眨眼，那无意识放电的感觉也让自己再熟悉不过。

海马还在思索对策，忽然自己的手就被抓住了放在一个过分柔软的地方，「他」意识到那是什么的时候触电一样地赶紧甩开手。

对上亚图姆不解的眼神，“海马你不是跟我说，这样就可以让你忘记烦恼吗？今天怎么……？”

？？？

这之前的海马濑人♀到底对这个亚图姆♀做了些什么啊？！

咳，虽然自己♂也对亚图姆♂做了很多各种各样的事情，但眼下这个情况还有颇有种十分微妙的感觉……

在海马濑人有些混乱的时候，没有注意到又一把埋回自己胸口的亚图姆眼神里忽然多了些不一样的神采。

等「他」回过神的时候自己的手已经又被抓着放到了刚刚那个让「他」上火的地方，那双猫眼一样的大眼睛看着自己，眼角微微上挑出一点魅惑的弧度，眼里似乎有些戏谑，“这里有点涨得难受，海马桑，帮我揉揉嘛~”

亚图姆变成女的之后就会这么破廉耻吗！！！

海马还没回过神就听到下方传来有些肆意的笑声。「他」再低头的时候，那熟悉中带有的一点点陌生也没有了。

“海马，你也带着意识进入这个梦境了啊。”亚图姆见海马的脸色不好，收起笑声正色道。

“这种实感，居然是在做梦吗？”海马下意识地捏了下「他」刚刚还避之不及的手触碰的位置，软软地很有弹性，非常真实。

“你好好说话！不要乱摸！”亚图姆的脸眼见着变红了，她拍掉海马由于新奇还想多摸几下的手，说道，

“这么说吧，就是因为我们同时做了一个梦产生了一个世界，潜意识进入到这里，如果是没有意识到的时候那就会以原住民的身份在这里生活，如果是有意识到的话就会由于有现实世界的记忆，产生比如‘啊我怎么忽然变成女孩子’这种割裂的感觉。”

海马若有所思地看着亚图姆，勉强接受了这个算是科学的解释，“也就是说，这里的你和我都是我们自己本身。”

“没错……”亚图姆话还没说完，就感觉自己的肩膀被握住，她们两人的位置很快就被对换了过来，变成了自己被海马抵在墙边的样子。

这熟悉的壁咚……

胸口传来手指的触感让她浑身一颤，海马那家伙居然沿着自己领子被蹭开的位置一路滑了下来，还故意贴在自己耳边说话，“那你告诉我，之前身为女性的海马濑人还对你做了什么？”

“我怎么知道，我也是刚刚恢复的意识。”

亚图姆往四下张望，发现了麻将桌上由于自己产生意识而出现的千年积木，“你要是想知道，用千年积木里也许可以看到……”

她还没说完就感觉到自己胸口的凉意越来越多，最后剩下的几颗扣子也不知道什么时候被解开了，海马把手伸向她的背后，用刚学会不久的知识熟练地解开了勾扣，“不用了。”

手指的触感从光滑的后背一直滑到尾椎骨。

“我更愿意自己探究。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 妹社♀*妹王♀的车

亚图姆夹紧了大腿，面前是正在哗啦啦洗牌的自动麻将机，以往她听见这个声音会很高兴自己用能打牌了，但是现在，这机械转动和声音和她身体里某处隐秘的震动混杂在一起，只会让她产生一种既羞耻又难受的感觉。

而且，今天牌桌的人很齐。

不是以往自己被抓来陪海马大小姐两个人打牌另两个用KC开发的自动打牌AI代替的情形，今天海马特意叫了aibo和城之内过来，这其中的险恶用心……

亚图姆想起今天海马先前说的麻将特训，自己就很开心的信了真是过分天真，一来到办公室就被大小姐抱到大腿上摸到软成一滩，一不留神一个圆球状的还带着电线的东西就被塞了进来。

“快拿出去……等会要是有人进来！唔……啊！”塞进来的是个跳蛋，亚图姆平时也不是没和海马在后面的休息室里玩过这个小道具，但是在会长办公室里直接到本垒还是第一次。毕竟她刚刚进来的时候还是记得自己没有锁门的。

随时会有学生会的成员进来汇报工作！

“你在紧张什么？”海马毫无干坏事的表情让亚图姆更为羞愤，纤长的手指摸上亚图姆因为难熬微微沁出汗水的脸，沿着脸颊滑到嘴唇的位置，轻而易举地将手指抵进她泛着水光的嘴唇里，“我并没有打算和你在这里做、至少不是现在。”

“你不是说……啊！——是来特训麻将……的吗！”

看着亚图姆有点难受地轻微扭动着身体，她扬了扬手里的遥控器，“是这样没错，不过你之前欺骗我，游↗戏↘，”她故意加重语气念出了这个名字，摁下了强烈震动的档位，满足地看着自己的小女友控制不住地呻吟一声倒在自己身上，“亚图姆，这个作为惩罚也不算过分是吗？”

“而且，也确实是特训哦，”她用手指轻点自己涂着正红色唇釉的嘴唇，“我发现你好像很喜欢开杠，尤其有时候做出大明杠这种危险行为。”

亚图姆颤抖着身体，咬了会长大人露出的形状优美的锁骨一口，“能多一次摸牌（抽卡）的几乎为什么不杠！”

“有点道理，不过我只相信数据，虽然不知道你为什么总是能打出岭上开花，但是这种高风险又低收益的行为还是不提倡的。”

她摁了几下遥控器，亚图姆感受到震动渐渐变小终于能支撑着坐起来，结果分开自己的大腿却隔着丝袜和胖次蹭起了的隐秘的部位，甚至抬腿把那个让人难受的小玩意顶到了更深的地方。

而一脸正经人一样的会长大人慢条斯理地帮自己扣好了衣服扣子，扶着自己的腰让自己站了起来。

“所以今天的特训就是，你不能开杠，如果牌桌上有人喊杠，”海马弯下身给亚图姆整理好了裙子的皱褶，忽然掐住胖次上已经湿掉的部分摁了下去，“那么这里就会——”

“唔——”

亚图姆差点漏出的呻吟被会长室大门吱呀一下打开的声音迅速掐断，她回过头，进来的两人让她差点咬到舌头。

海马在门口看不到的桌子底下拍了拍亚图姆的屁股，“我叫了你的朋友过来陪练，今天起码要打完南风场吧。”

城之内进来的时候还感叹了下区区一个学生会的会长办公室居然这么大，比老师们的办公室不知道要豪华多少倍，因为那个学生会长看起来不是很友好的样子，她也没大声嚷嚷，就用手挡着跟游戏说不如明年我们也去竞选学生会长，万一当上了岂不是爽毙了。

游戏叹了口气，跟城之内解释道这里大概是海马大小姐的私产，就算她不是学生会长也轮不到其他人占据这个地方，毕竟……整个学校都是属于KC集团的。

城之内连连咋舌，没想到这个看上去就很臭屁的大小姐居然这么有来头，游戏吐槽她如果你偶尔看一下学校论坛就知道这位在学校里有多大的力量了。

海马看到她们进来，也不招呼她们，只用下巴示意去麻将桌那里坐下。城之内被她这种态度激得冒火，被游戏拉住了直接拖去麻将桌那里。

亚图姆看见aibo她们都坐下了，自己也快步走过去坐下，没有一点要等海马的意思，她体内的小东西现在虽然只是维持着最低的震动挡，但还是难受得紧，胖次也变得越来越湿，为了不在aibo她们面前露陷，自然是越快打完这该死的麻将特训越好。

至于海马大小姐，谁要管那个恶劣的家伙！

海马看着亚图姆气冲冲离开的背影，勾起嘴角笑了笑，她一点都不着急，掏出口红对着镜子补了一下唇妆后，才慢悠悠地走到麻将桌前坐下。

毫不意外被亚图姆剜了一眼。

她用手指轻点亚图姆放在桌上的手背，“别急嘛，赛场上你越是着急，越容易被对手钻空子。”

“还不都是因为你！”亚图姆夹紧双腿，努力让自己不去在意下面濡湿的感觉，她咬了咬嘴唇，拍开海马的手就去按骰子，“我们开始吧。”

游戏一直在观察亚图姆的样子，她觉得自己的表姐今天有着一种和平时不一样的急躁感，有些担心。

但是骰子已经停下，众人只能把注意力都移向牌局。

亚图姆看着自己眼前的牌面，这一局是她的庄家，而且自己上手就摸到了一组东风暗杠，放在平时她看到这副牌一定非常开心，但是现在……

打完南风场比较理想的情况是每人两次坐庄一共八局，快的话也许半小时就能结束，不过一旦有人连庄就不知道会拖到什么时候，亚图姆不动声色地将臀部的位置往旁边移动了一点，刚刚她一直坐着的地方的坐垫已经湿掉了，黏糊糊地影响着她的思维。

“东！”她直接把暗杠的牌拆成了刻子，游戏和城之内很快跟着打了一些无用牌出来，海马若有所思地看了亚图姆一眼，手指轻轻敲击着桌面。

亚图姆知道自己坐庄的时候运气一般十分好，连庄的可能性很大，所以这一局她不能赢，但是因为庄家点炮是双倍的缘故，也不能输得太厉害。她观察着自己极好的牌面，将一组顺子里的宝牌打出。

“lucky，杠！”城之内开心地杠了一下，还吹了声口哨，她之前围观亚图姆打牌就觉得岭上开花实在太帅气了，自己终于也能尝试一次！城之内摸向牌组的最后一张，“好牌！”她像是有些纠结地看着自己的牌，忽然发现了什么似的有些得意地偷笑，挑了一张打出来。

亚图姆一看就知道城之内应该是听牌了，根据城之内打出的牌来看，她听的牌可能还不小。

要注意不能点炮给她，亚图姆这样想着，忽然体内猛地加剧的震动让她猝不及防地腰一软往前一倒。

“亚图姆你没事吧？！”游戏和城之内几乎是同时出声。

她们还没来得及行动就见海马大小姐已经往旁边伸手一搂抱住了快要砸到麻将桌面的亚图姆，亚图姆的下巴搭在了海马的肩膀上，背对着游戏两人她们看不到亚图姆此时的表情。

“都湿透了。”海马意味深长地扯起亚图姆浸湿的后背衬衫，她随意地看了一眼有些着急的友情组两人，很平常地说道，“她可能是生理期到了，我会叫人送杯热水过来。”

“衣服这样湿着也不好，”海马在两人惊讶的目光中抱起亚图姆有些娇小的身体，“我带她去换一件衣服。”

看着两人离去的背影，城之内摸了摸下巴，“没想到这大小姐看起来不近人情的，还挺关心亚图姆的嘛？”说完她就用手肘捅了捅游戏，却意外地没有得到回应。

游戏皱眉看着亚图姆一声不坑地紧紧搂住海马的脖子被她抱走，如果她没有看错的话，亚图姆的手指都在发抖。

休息室的门刚关上，亚图姆就再也忍不住就呻吟出声，她愤愤地一口气咬到海马的脖子上，又没舍得使力地轻轻用牙齿碾磨着。

“你最好安分点，你的朋友们还在外面等着你出去打麻将。”海马低头叼住这过分淘气的小猫，舌头不容拒绝地长驱直入，亚图姆被她堵得快要喘不过气，不甘示弱地一口想一口咬下去时，那狡猾的舌头就退了出去。

“还不都怪你！我都没有杠为什么要……不对我为什么要陪你玩这个，快把那该死的跳蛋拿出去！”

海马低头欣赏着这只张牙舞爪的小猫的表演，只觉得分外可爱。

她把人轻轻放到床上，像是终于要满足自家小猫咪一样褪下了亚图姆湿漉漉的胖次，扯着跳蛋的电线像是要把它拔出来，然而停在了刚好卡住洞口的位置却不再动作。

亚图姆被这不上不下地卡在那里，难耐地扭动着腰，穴口不受控制地收缩想把那小玩意挤出去，却不如人意地反倒把它吸了回去，灼热的液体涌了出来，穴口吮吸着跳蛋发出了一道响亮的咕啾声。

“快——快拿出去……啊！”亚图姆尖叫了一声，海马这混蛋居然把手指伸进来，又把跳蛋顶了回去，还正好顶在了自己敏感的位置。

“拿出去！呜……”她已经快要说不出话，整个人好像泡在热水里浑身每个毛孔都张开着流出黏糊糊地汗液，腰部也因为快感的聚集越抬越高。

然而在几乎快到高潮的时候，海马却不知从哪里摸出遥控器摁了一下。

道具的震动戛然而止——

亚图姆被强行掐断在高潮差一点点的位置，浑身难受得好像每一寸皮肤都有蚂蚁爬过一样，她又难受又生气，抬脚就去踢那个始作俑者。

穿着黑色小腿袜的脚踝却被一把握住，海马一用力就把亚图姆扯过来贴在自己身上，两人湿热的呼吸交织在一起，亚图姆觉得自己背后汗毛都竖了起来。

但是海马却没有再做别的，只是把嘴唇贴在自己耳边，伴随着热气扫过敏感部位的战栗感说道，“你知道自己东一局连庄的概率是多大吗，96.7%，你在开局就输掉的几率几乎是没有的，但是现在你打的什么牌。”

她的手沿着亚图姆的腹股沟滑下去，手指捏着那已经肿胀的小豆用力一掐，听着亚图姆带着哭腔的尖叫声继续说道，“拆暗杠，嗯？故意打掉宝牌？”

她张嘴含住那小巧可爱的耳垂，感受着怀里的女孩子整个都颤抖起来的可爱反应，“我让你特训可不是为了让你故意输掉，亚图姆，你要是再这么干信不信我等会就出去当着你朋友的面吧你操哭。”

“你敢？！”

“那你只管试试。”海马慢条斯理地帮亚图姆擦掉额头上的汗，拨开因为汗湿黏在皮肤上的金发，轻轻吻了一下，“乖，好好打牌。”

亚图姆再次出现在游戏和城之内两人面前时，已经换上了一件对于她的体型来说过于宽大的衬衫，她似是还有些虚弱的样子，手指紧紧握住海马的手臂，走起路来脚步有点虚，还紧夹着大腿像是在走猫步一样。

她扯开椅子坐下的动作甚至有些急切，坐在她下手的游戏给她递了一杯学长会的成员刚刚送过来的热水，“亚图姆，你没事吧？”虽然海马会长刚刚这么说，但是因为她们姐妹二人的生理期基本是同步的，这才过去半个月……而且亚图姆几乎从没有过痛经的症状。她有些怀疑地眯起眼睛。

“没事。”亚图姆接过杯子抿了一口，脸上扯出一点僵硬的笑容，脚下却毫不留情地一把踩在了大小姐的脚背上，“我们继续吧？”

“哼~”海马笑了一声，脸上的表情没有丝毫不快，她勾起脚尖蹭了蹭亚图姆的小腿，愉快地感受着小猫迅速缩回去的动作，伸手摸了从桌面摸了自己的牌。

接下来的牌局亚图姆一改开始的温吞，开始猛烈进攻起来，尤其是针对海马的牌，不过海马的数据流打法也不是吃素的，两个人在牌桌上你来我往，游戏和城之内已经完全成了基本没有存在感的陪打。

“杠！岭上开花！”

最后一局的战况随着亚图姆终于恢复自己一贯的打法的胜利结束。

城之内看着自己空空如也的点棒，有点不服气地还想喊再来一轮！被游戏从座位上拖了起来。

“你们不打了吗？”海马会长的目光完全放在低着头夹紧二郎腿还不断更换着翘腿位置的亚图姆身上，这句问话毫无诚意。

“不了，”经过几局牌游戏早就看穿了两人之间的猫腻，她扯着还叫着看本大爷下局翻盘打爆你的城之内，十分礼貌地向海马会长道别，“我们之后和杏子还有本田有约，就不打扰了。”

她说完就拖着城之内快步走出会长室，亚图姆和海马的关系她是知道的，她们就不要再做电灯泡了。

大门咔哒一下关上的瞬间亚图姆就再也忍不住地倒在了牌桌上，她的胖次刚刚在休息室已经被海马那混蛋脱掉了，现在腿间湿得一塌糊涂，用尽了几乎全部的努力才没有在对局中让湿乎乎的液体沿着腿流下来，但是坐垫已经是完全湿透了。更可恶的是，换上了海马的衬衫是她刚刚脱下的，还带着大小姐的体温和淡淡的香水味，整个人被海马的气息包裹着，让她几乎有种一边打牌一边还被大小姐操着的错觉。

亚图姆觉得自己的下身已经因为长时间的震动都麻木了，一直处于快到又到不了的状态让她难受得要死，害怕被友人发现的紧绷的神经终于因为牌局的结束放松下来，生理性的眼泪忍不住就涌了上来，趴在桌面一抽一抽地快要喘不过气。

海马看她这样，有那么一秒钟觉得自己是不是玩过火了，赶紧把自己快要炸毛的小猫咪抱到腿上，搂着她一只手就能环过的细腰，给自己可爱的小恋人一个深吻。

亚图姆被久违地温柔对待了，趴在海马怀里有种熟悉又安心的感觉，小玩具虽然给她刺激但是冰凉又机械地感觉始终就是到不了高潮，现在只是被海马用大腿分开了自己的腿间插进来往上一顶，后腰就忍不住猛地绷紧了往前送，全身的快感潮水般涌来，眼前一白就尖叫着达到了高潮。

海马感觉自己的大腿袜都因为亚图姆喷涌出来的热液完全打湿，她亲了亲自己已经完全湿透得像从水里打捞出来的恋人一口，“接下来，去浴室里做吧。”

【END】


End file.
